


They ain't worth it

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Cat Blues, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, True friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Tom and Jerry are reminded of what's truly important during 'Blue Cat Blues.'
Relationships: Jerry Mouse and Spike Bulldog, Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse and Spike Bulldog, Tom Cat and Spike Bulldog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	They ain't worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tom and Jerry or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just wanted to write this after I rewatched the 'Blue Cat Blues' episode recently and read a comment under its page on the Tom and Jerry wiki. More thoughts about it in the A/N below.
> 
> Anyway, I hope all like it.

Tom the Cat and Jerry the Mouse sat together on the railway tracks, both depressed, their eyes having cracks and bulging out, their faces literally hanging.

Their girlfriends had abandoned them both for richer men (or a richer cat and a richer mouse in this case) and had even gotten married.

Without their significant others in their lives, they had no reason to live anymore. They had lost their love.

The whistle of the train was heard as it reached closer, but the cat and mouse duo, who had spent their whole lives running after each other, made no move to run this time. Because there was no point to it now.

Just before the train could hit them, a huge figure pushed them out of the way and they all plummeted into the river below.

Tom and Jerry made no move to swim out so the figure grabbed them and swam out, his grip too strong for either of them to slip out.

The figure dragged them out and put them on the ground, pressing their chests as water comically shot out of their mouths like a fountain.

Their eyes opened and that was when they saw who their savior was. It was Spike the bulldog.

The two simply got up, still depressed, and started moving away, only for Spike to step in the way.

"Now listen, pussycat", he said. "I know you're trying to get hit by a train because miss pussycat left ya, and it's turned ya into a nervous wreck! Both of ya!"

He then clicked on his tongue and his ears made a clanging sound to emphasize the point.

"But ya see, if they both got with other men because of money, that means they never cared about ya in the first place", Spike said, and both of them got more depressed at that as the top of their bodies' furs covered their entire faces.

"And that means ya shouldn't care about 'em either", Spike finished as this time, the two looked up at him, their eyes piercing out through their drooping fur.

Tom took out a photo of his ex-girlfriend and pointing at it, shook his head, as a way of asking Spike.

Jerry too repeated the gesture with a picture of his ex-girlfriend.

Spike shook his head in confirmation.

He then took out a photo in which he stood with a female bulldog, smiles on both their faces.

"I thought she was for me, because ma boy Tyke came from us", Spike said. "Then she married a richr bulldog too and left us both. I tried to do what ya did, drowning in bones and then standing on the tracks, but ma boy was too important for me. And while ya don't have boys yet, ya have each other. Remember? What happened to the running?"

He then pulled his ears to make them mouse like and made a funny, infuriating face, and then pulled his ears to make them look cat like and made an angry, frustrated expression.

Then he pulled his ears to look mouse like again and did a running motion, before pulling them to look cat like and did a chasing motion.

"See what I mean?" Spike asked before holding out the picture of himself with his ex-girlfriend. "Repeat after me."

With that, he ripped the picture into pieces and threw them into the water.

Tom and Jerry exchanged a look, before smiles finally emerged on their faces, and Tom ripped off his picture with his ex into shreds too, throwing it into the water, before Jerry finally did the same.

The two shook hands with closed eyes and smiles and then shook hands with Spike the same way, who returned it with a similar expression.

And with that, the three walked away, arm in arm, as the screen closed into a small hole before that closed too and it went dark.

The words 'The End' appeared on a blue screen in golden letters followed by 'An M.G.M. Tom and Jerry Cartoon, Made in Hollywood, USA.'

**Author's Note:**

> And that's done.
> 
> I actually never saw this episode as a kid, and I've heard it wasn't aired that much around the world. It definitely wasn't aired in India. That much I am sure of.
> 
> If you haven't seen it, in this episode, Tom is sitting on railway tracks, depressed, with Jerry watching, and he recounts how they were best friends (in this episode) before Tom fell in love with a female cat and both had some good times together until she was wooed by a very rich cat (Butch). Tom tried many ways to win her back, even selling himself into slavery to get money to buy a car, but Butch always outperformed him, so in his depression, Tom drowned his sorrows in milk (a representation of alcoholism), and tried to drown himself, but Jerry saved him. Then Tom saw that Butch and the female cat had gotten married, so that depressed him more and that was when he sat on the railway tracks, with the scene coming back to the present.
> 
> Jerry kisses a photo of his girlfriend, confident that they are committed, only to see her driving away with a rich mouse (presumed to be an adult Nibbles) after having married him, so Jerry is depressed too and sits next to Tom on the railway tracks, with the episode ending as the whistle of the train is heard.
> 
> I never saw this episode as a kid. First time I saw it, I was 14, so I already got how dark, sad and depressing it was, and after my recent rewatch and that comment on the wiki, I wanted to do this.
> 
> Of course people don't move on from bad break-ups and suicide attempts so easily in real life, but these are cartoon characters, so let's give 'em a pass.
> 
> Also, there's a myth that this episode was the last one and that Tom and Jerry actually died in it, but like I said, it's a myth, because Hanna and Barbera did many episodes after this.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
